perfumes and heavy eyeliner
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: You'd never expect a Nohrian prince, a man of his elegant and composed stature, to be so damn kinky. -m!robrin/silverdragonshipping, smuttiness, and a cross-dressing corrin; drabble.


"I believe this outfit adorns my body quite well," Corrin remarked, a cheap smirk plastered on his face, making a pose so that one strap of the crop top slightly fell off his shoulder. The fabric of the top matched the tight, white mini-skirt that showed his creamy legs and perfectly accentuated his unbelievably sinful curves. He would have worn matching stockings but decided that going bare gave off the illusion of easy access (which, now that he thought about it, there wasn't much of an illusion to begin with). Within the silvery silkiness that is Corrin's hair was a black, shimmery ribbon reminiscent of the ribbons schoolgirls wear in anime, the innocence of which sexily contrasting with the rest of the Nohrian's mind-corrupting outfit.

Robin sat on the bed they so lovingly shared, gawking at the fellow silverette, so _fucking glad_ that Corrin, of all people, came up with this extremely kinky idea. Gods, Corrin looked devilishly adorable and utterly fuckable, the latter of which was Corrin's obvious intent.

"Yes it does," was all Robin could say after a few minutes of silence. There weren't much words could do for him when his clearly growing arousal was speaking volumes for him, straining against the casual shorts he changed into after his match with Cloud. Corrin, with his smirk still flashing and eyes starting to cloud with much-needed lust, waltzed over to Robin, black high heels clacking against the oak floor.

He stopped directly in front of the excited little Ylissean, looking down upon Robin but smiling cutely, letting the silverette know that _yes_ , I _am_ indeed teasing you and _yes_ , I _am_ just begging to be thrown to the bed and shown no mercy. Robin resisted the urge of doing just that, instead playing along with Corrin's little game to see how far he can control himself.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Corrin purred, puckering those red-painted lips and effectively making Robin think of the one thing he could do that involved those prettily-dressed lips being wrapped around something sweet. He lifted his hand and gestured to the skirt.

"Lose it," he commanded. Corrin's eyes lit up and he followed the order, slowly swiveling and gyrating his hips as the non-constricting piece of clothing shimmied down his hips and fell to the floor, bunching up at his feet. He continued his swift movements as though he was professionally performing a striptease. Robin watched the dancing with awe, though he was more fascinated by the fact that Corrin went as far as to put a black lace thong on, completely decorated with floral patterns and barely concealing the draconic prince's erect manhood.

Robin chuckled. "That isn't really doing its job, now is it, Corrin?"

A light pink blush appeared upon Corrin's cheeks. "N-no, but I figured that you would appreciate it, dearest."

"Beyond appreciation, Cor-Cor."

Corrin smiled. He sat on Robin's lap and allowed the silverette to slip off his crop top, revealing that _holy shit_ , he had a strapless bra to match the thong. The prince was just going all out, wasn't he? Corrin chuckled sweetly as he took off the bra and threw it to the side somewhere. His hand trailed from his chest and gradually moved downwards, a slight gasp escaping his lips when his slender fingers began to trace circles around the reddened head. Quickly making the decision to speed things up, Corrin wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking as fast as he could, completely contradicting his elegance from earlier, trying to keep in the mewling that Robin loved to tease him about.

"Anything you wish to say to me, Robin?" Corrin roughly asked, panting heavily as he placed sweaty forehead against Robin's. Sweet moans entered Robin's ears, fogging up the tactician's mind, not even registering how Corrin was using his other hand to unbutton Robin's shirt.

The Ylissean hungrily licked his lips, eyes flickering from Corrin's bright crimson eyes to Nohrian's fingers that was furiously stroking himself, the delicate lace getting stained with the accumulation of pre-cum.

"Yeah: _this_ needs to happen more often."

* * *

 **Hey, 'tis be Sato and I don't know wtf this is, bro. I know that I can't look at M!Corrin and M!Robin while I play Smash.**

 **I do know that this might be the product of my reading of M-rated stories from various anime fandoms, so there's that. And this is my first time posting anything smutty, so there's that, too.**

 **(huehuehue at corrin in a skirt and wearing high fucking heels.)**


End file.
